elemental_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Intelligence
This section will cover how the enemy picks cards and tactic cards to play when playing in the campaign, dungeons or offline pvp. All of the below have been confirm to be accurate almost every time, occasionally certain enemies seem to mysteriously defy these algorithms for no apparent reason, but before editing this page in an attempt to explain these mysterious cases, make sure to make a replicable experiment that reliably gives predictable results. All of the below has been thouroughly tested by several individual people seperately from each other and give predictable results. For now these mysterious cases are considered to be a small, random chance to pick whatever they normally would not pick. Tactic Cards The algorithm for how to use tactic cards (item and magic cards) is extremely simple, it seems to go as follows: If there is a tactic card that can be played, play it. The AI does not seem to analyze the situation to check whether it is a good idea before picking cards, the evidence presented for this is the fact that the AI occasionally uses tactics correctly, and other times uses tactic cards horribly wrong. For example playing Potent Firestone when he has no fire cards to be chosen this battle. that is clearly dumb. There are some guidelines though for what the AI will never do: Among the following cards: Ceasefire Hand-to-Hand Combat Operation Even Operation Odd The AI will never use 2 of any of these on the same turn, the AI will also never use a combination of those on the same turn. But that doesn't stop him from doing other dumb things like playing 2 Dispel Magics or such. An AI will never play 2 Elemental Stones of different color If an AI plays an Elemental Stone of any kind and there is a monster whos element matches the stone that he can play, then he will always do so, regardless of other circumstances. Monsters Given the cards are in the AIs hand, it seems it chooses to show 2 random cards. no pattern have been found to Predict what 2 cards are shown so it is assumed to be random. Once on the table the enemy uses the following information to decide what card he will use for battle: The cards he has shown The cards you have shown The tactic cards he has used He does NOT use any knowledge of your tactic cards (Unconfirmed theory: The AI knows and acts on the knowledge if you used Ceasefire, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Operation Even or Operation Odd) (Unconfirmed theory: Some, but not all AI opponents actively try to lose when they use Fierce Resistance) The Algorithm If both of the AIs cards defeat both of your cards (through either elemental win or win by power, whetever is appropriate for the element-combinations, effects such as resist are not considered for this calculation) then he will choose to fight with the one that has higher power. If the AI has only 1 card that defeats both of your cards, whereas his other card does not, he will pick the card that defeats both of yours, regardless of power. If both of the AIs cards defeat one of your card and lose (a draw acts as a loss) to the other, that is, each monster would win 1 matchup and lose 1 matchup, then he picks the card with higher power. If 1 monster would defeat one of your cards and lose to the other, while the other card would lose to both of yours, he picks the card that would defeat one. Else he pick the card with lower power. If both have equal power then the behaviour is unconfirmed. Another way to state the algorithm lets say AI plays cards A and B, the player plays cards C and D A and B start with 0 points each. If A would defeat C, give A 1 point. If A would defeat D, give A 1 point. If B would defeat C, give B 1 point. If B would defeat D, give B 1 point. Pick the card with more points. If both A and B have the same number of points that is not 0, pick the card with higher power. If both A and B has 0 points, pick whichever one has lower power. It is uncomfirmed how the AI resolves a situation where both monsters have the same number of points and power but different elements, an hypothesis is that some element is preferred over other elements, but this is not confirmed. It is unknown how the AI resolves a situation where both monsters have the same number of points, power and the same element. A hypothesis is that different cards have internal priority order (alphabetical?), but this is not confirmed. If the AI plays 2 cards with the same element, power and type of cards, such as if he plays 2 forest essences with 122 power, then it does not matter which one he picked as either one gives identical results. If the AI has used Hand-to-Hand Combat or Ceasefire then the behaviour is modified. If he has used Hand-to-Hand Combat then he picks the monster with highest power total (including item bonuses) unless both of his monsters have lower power total than both of your monsters, in which case he picks the card with lower power. If he has used Ceasefire then he picks the monster with lower power total. It is unknown how or whether Operation Even or Operation Odd modify the AIs behaviour. the AI is known to play either of those and then pick the monster with wrong power for the operation, even though there was a choice to pick one with correct power, and other times the AI is known to use them correctly, so there is doubt about this. AI Manipulation AI manipulation is an advanced technique which has the intent to manipulate what card the enemy plays for a specific purpose. For example, if you have a Potent Earthstone in hand and want to use it, then you want him to use either a water or an earth card, if you show a water and an earth where your water card is quite weak, then it is quite likely the AI will play an earth card if he has one and a water card as a second choice. study the above algorithms for why this is true. (there are situations where he would still use the fire card in this situation, but those cases are in the minority) AI manipulation is a powerful technique but also not necessary to employ in the majority of cases. the only battle in the game where AI manipulation is worth learning is against the Behemoth Sentinel, and even for that there are guides that break down the AI manipulation to simple if-then instructions. AI manipulation is more advanced than it is useful for in general And it is a natural skill that comes with experience, and not something that needs to be studied in depth beforehand.